My Little Pony: El rey de las sombras
by Bronymaster117
Summary: Diego es un joven con condición física pésima pero con buenos sentimientos el pidió un deseo y fue cumplido ahora depende de el que camino escoger ya que encuentra un fragmento de un cuerno de un ser oscuro hará nuevos amigos conocerá un amor de verdad? ADV: en capítulos algunos habrá algo de eróticos (creo yo no se) se recomienda discreción.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 1 Y DEJO ACLARO ALGO LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SI NO DE HASBRO YA QUE SOLO DIEGO Y LA HISTORIA SON MIOS ASIQUE ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y DEN ME GUSTA Y COMPARTAN MI HISTORIA ESO ME AYUDARIA PARA SEGUIR CREANDO HISTORIAS ASI :D**

Capitulo 1

-¿Por qué…sufro? ¿Por qué lucho para que las personas me acepten? ¿Por que me pasa esto?

Me decía en mi mente pues me encontraba en una especie de sueño, pero aun estaba despierto y caía como una hoja de otoño al primer día

-¿Esto…es un sueño o…solo es la nada?

Descendí lo más profundo de la nada, hasta que al final una plataforma era lo que observaba, de color blanco luminoso, pero este se encontraba roto de la mitad. Una mitad blanca y la otra mitad no había nada…con mucho cuidado el viento o la corriente la cual provocaba que descendiera me colocaba en posición de levantarme tal como una madre bajando a su niño de sus brazos.

-¿Qué…es esto?

Dije con gran confusión

-Hola muchacho…esto lo que vez es tu corazón y esa parte oscura que hay…formaba parte de el…y esta incompleto por el sufrimiento que has obtenido…no sobrevivirás a tal grado así

Decía una voz que emanaba de la nada miraba por todas partes pero no había nadie asique solo me quede callado

-….

No dije nada puesto a que era verdad lo que decía

-Uniré mi corazón con el tuyo, al igual que tu, mi corazón esta roto y podría morir…asique, yo te ayudare en ese mundo…muchacho

Al termino de estas palabras los 2 corazones se unieron formando uno solo pero este corazón se notaba al grisáceo tal vez puede que no sea feliz su alma pero con esa unión me sentía aliviado

-Gracias

-De nada, solo ten esto

La voz misteriosa me decía mientras que entre de las sombras salía una especie de cuerno rojo

-Este cuerno ahora es tuyo y así podemos estar juntos para vivir solo te advierto ese cuerno posee un poder inimaginable que tan solo podemos usar nosotros 2 asique ten cuidado pero no hay mucho de que preocuparse ya que solo el poder se activa cuando haya una emergencia ¿Ok?

-Esta bien…pero… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo "sombra" ¿y tu muchacho?

-Diego

- Muy bien, ahora despierta del sueño diego

De un momento a otro me desperté de salto, tumbado en el suelo, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla y volvía a mi forma normal

-Que sueño tan mas extraño-mientras me tallaba los ojos

Miraba mí alrededor y no me encontraba en mi cuarto, si no, en un bosque muy raro y oscuro que provocaba un gran escalofrió que hasta recorría mi alma

-Este lugar no es mi cuarto…ni mi hogar, el bosque de Chapultepec, entonces ¿Dónde estoy?

Me levante del suelo y me sacudí ya que estaba lleno de tierra, y después comencé a caminar en línea recta puesto a que podría encontrar el camino mas fácil y lo fue, encontré un sendero que conducía a quien sabe a donde pues no se en que lugar estoy y a que lugares llegare. Caminaba sin parar y me encontraba muy cansado ya que por mi forma física no se encontraba en buenas condiciones y me fatigaba demasiado.

-Ufff…es un…camino…muy ufff largo…

Me quejaba mientras me limpiaba el sudor pero ya la curiosidad me ganaba y seguía adelante.

-(ESTOMAGO RUGIENDO) Tengo hambre…uy que veo aquí…una manzana-Decía mientras veía la manzana que se encontraba tirada

-Solo lo tomare y me voy-Dije al momento de tratar de tomar la fruta

Pero de repente esa manzana no lo era si no formaba una lengua y alrededor de ella como unos 4 o 5m era una mandíbula de al parecer una bestia la cual rugía sin cesar tratando de decirme que me comería entero sin preámbulos me eche a correr pues no quería morir de esa manera ya al alejarme de el, la bestia salió de la tierra y con ojos de flor me empezó a mirar, la tierra formaba su gran mandíbula su cuerpo un árbol y sus piernas las raíces.

Asique decidí que era mejor correr ya que no tenia ningún arma al alcance por desgracia esa "cosa" corría velozmente como un atleta profesional y me alcanzaba y poco a poco abría su boca para tragarme

-Por favor que alguien me ayude-Suplicaba con gran desesperación

-WROOOAAAAARRRR

Ese rugido fue lo que único que escucharía en esta vida y lo ultimo que veria

-Descuida…amiguito yo te salvare solo corre hacia mi lo mas que puedas-Decía una especie de yegua creo de color naranja con un sombrero y un crin de color dorado

Sin mas que decir obedecí a lo que me dijo esa yegua, corría por mi vida hasta que la perdí de vista creía que ahora si era mi perdición o eso pensé hasta que escuche su voz de nuevo diciendo: "HAGACHATE" lo cual hice y solo se escucho un fuerte golpe pues a este lo aturdieron con una rama de árbol que al verse si se notaba muy grueso y fuerte.

-Ufff….gracias…muchas gracias….ufff te debo mi vida

-Descuida amiguito eso hacen la personas…de…aquí-Dijo entre cortado mirándome de una forma muy rara como muy extrañada pues no conocía que tipo de especie era que era en realidad

-¿Que pasa?-Dije fingiendo en la expresión pues sabia que no reconocía mi ser

-Nada…solo que no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?

-Si

Y así estuvimos solo un 1 minuto mirándonos para reconocernos un poco en vista pero derrepente se escucho otro ruido.

La yegua de crin dorado y yo miramos al lugar donde esa bestia se encontraba pero ya no estaba se había ido sin dejar rastro.

-¿A donde se habrá ido ese bribón?-dijo la yegua mientras miraba por todas partes

-No lo se… ¿ese monstruo o bestia es de por aquí?

-No, no lo es, es nuevo aquí pero esa cosa siempre saquea la granja Apple arrebatándonos las manzanas que tardamos meses en cultivarlas y en prepararlas para los demás ponys, el esfuerzo y desempeño ¿para que? Para que venga un ladrón y se las lleve…pero un día de esto lo atrapare y lo hare pagar.

-Wow! No sabía que los habitantes de aquí fueran un poco agresivos en esto

-Hehehe creo que me deje llevar demasiado lo siento…hay donde deje mis modales…saludos mi nombre es Applejack y tu amiguito

-Me llamo diego

-Mmm y ¿que es lo que eres?

-Soy un humano que vino de otro mundo eso creo yo

-Wow! muy bien…y esa cosa roja que tienes en…espero no sonar grosera tu "cosa" ¿que es?

-Esto…creo que es una especie de cuerno…creo (creía que solo fue un sueño y si fue real ahhh estoy tan confundido) y esta "cosa" es un pantalón de deporte hehehe

-Ohh ya veo…pero ¿que hace un humano como tu en este lugar?

-No se la verdad, solo dormía un poco y boom estaba aquí

-Hahaha ok… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a mi granja, diego?

-Con mucho gusto Señorita applejack-Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

Y fuimos en marchar

"SOLO RECUERDA DIEGO SOLO SE ACTIVARA CUANDO SEA UNA EMERGENCIA ALGO QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO SUCEDERA, PERO A FAVOR MIO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

**BUENO BROTHERS AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO QUE COSAS PODRAN PASARLE A NUESTRO AVENTURERO NO SE SABRA HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA SERIE FRIKKI HAHAHAHA XD OK NO**

**ESPERO Y LE ALLA GUSTADO DENME CRITICAS POSITIVA Y NEGATIVAS YA QUE CON ESO ME PODRAN AYUDAR A MEJORAR LA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTEN Y COMPARTAN POR FAVOR **

**ATTE: BRONYMASTER117 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS NOS ENCONTRAMOS OTRA VEZ MUAJAJAJAJAJA….OK NO LE TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE COMPARTANLO Y DENLE MEGUSTA ESO ME AYUDARIA A HACER MAS TRABAJOS ASI**

Después de haber pasado lo de aquella bestia en ese bosque extraño applejack y yo charlábamos mientras nos dirigíamos ala granja, mas que no suponía que tenia que atravesar un pueblo era lo que mas me preocupaba pues podría ser que me criticaran por como era siempre tenia esa idea y cada vez se hacia mas y mas grande poniéndome muy nervioso

-Oye dieguito ¿te sientes bien?

-Bueno…en realidad no, no me siento bien me siento nerviosos

-¿Por qué lo estas?

-Por tener que ir a un pueblo que miren la clase de especie mas rara y horrenda

-… ¿Enserio piensas eso?

-…Si…

Nos detuvimos un momento y Applejack me miro seriamente como si fuese mi madre y se fijo totalmente en mi forma

-…Mira…soy una pony granjera y ala vez muy honesta, la mas honesta de Equestria y para ser sincera si serás alguien "horrible" pero yo no lo creo, si lo fueses no tendrías sentimiento alguno y serias una criatura mala…no siempre hay que fijarse en el físico si no, en el corazón que se tiene, por la bondad y gentiles, generoso y fiel de todo lo que se trata…

-La magia de la amistad

Applejack quedo perpleja pues había alguien que si sabia de eso, sobre la magia de la amistad algo que aquí en este mundo se conoce muy bien

-Ya estas aprendiendo, además tengo poco que te conozco y te considero un amigo solo te falta adaptarte bien aquí y ya lo veras que todo saldrá bien ¿entendido?

-Sip

-Bueno que estamos esperando vallamos a la granja, tal vez en ese lugar puedas hospedarte por lo mientras encuentras un hogar y pueda darte trabajo

-Gracias señorita Applejack

-Por favor no seas muy halagador hahaha solo dime applejack ¿si?

-Ok

…

Tiempo después llegamos al pueblo me sentía incomodo pero seguro al tener a Applejack conmigo al parecer alguien si entendía mi ser y como tal, hasta que me dijo que tenia que conseguir algo para su abuela y se marcho, me sentía seguro de mi mismo y ala vez nervios pero confiado pero algo fue que no conté…y fue

-….Umm… (Volteando por todas partes) es posible esto…HUMANO!

Se escucho al unisonó un grito que provocaba que hasta las mismas aves y algunos pegasos fueran del pueblo volando, solo me quede algo extrañado por aquello que paso pero no me detenía hasta que algo o alguien me tumbo

-OH CELESTIA, OH CELESTIA UN HUMANO DE VERDAD…te vez algo diferente a los humanos que e visto pero…UN HUMANO

-Ayy por favor no grite que me tumban los oídos a ritmo tambor…auch

Cubriendo mis oídos por el zumbido que escuchaba

-LYRA DEJALO EN PAZ

Gritaba otro pony que se dirigía directamente a esa pony que estaba encima de mi

-Aww, yo quiero ver al humano, mas de cerca

-No, mira lo que causaste-Esa pony de crin de color rosa y azul hizo a un lado a esa pony color verde pastel creo con una cutie mark de lira e intento ayudarme a levantarme y limpiarme la tierra que tenia en toda la ropa

-No, esta bien, no hay problema

-Lo vez no hay problema, asique, puedo estar con el, el tiempo que sea necesario

-No, eso si que no ya, tienes muchos problemas y mas por este humano por la "cálida" bienvenida que le diste

-No descuide, no hay problema puede estar conmigo lo que ella guste no tengo nada en contra de ella ni de usted…ehh…

-Bon bon mucho gusto y veo que ya conoce a mi amiga Lyra

-Hola humano mucho gusto en conocerle

-Hola Señorita Lyra y señorita Bon bon mi nombre es diego es un placer también-Como todo caballero saluda tome primero a Bon Bon de su pesuña derecha y le di un beso al igual que a Lyra al parecer después de saludarlas me vieron con una sonrisa y con un rostro sonrojado ya que ningún ser las trataba de esa manera tan gentil

-Mucho gusto…hehe…bueno…este nos vemos diego hasta luego

-Cuídense-Dije mientras les daba una reverencia al despedirme de ella lo que provoco que ellas se sonrojaran un poco algo que para mi era extraño pero adorable

-Bueno diego ya tengo todo ahora podemos…irnos…pero ¿que te paso?

-Solo digamos que acabo de conocer a dos ponys una que es disque "loca" por los humanos (que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo sabe) y otra pony que era como si fuese su madre

-Ahh son Lyra y Bon bon

-Si ellas son

-Hahahahaha…Bueno ya diste el primer paso y mira ellas no se colocaron en la clase de ser que tu pensabas, ellas te dieron una bienvenida amigable, lo vez no hay que guiarse por el físico si no por lo de adentro

-Si, tienes razón Applejack

-Bueno vámonos y después te mostrare a todas mi amigas para que te ayuden a adaptarte aquí

-Gracias amiga

-No hay de que cubito de azúcar

Esas palabras al escucharlas me hacían sentir raro porque nadie me decía así

….

Llegamos a la granja applejack dejo las compras en un lado y con gran fuerza en las cuerdas vocales llamo a la familia

-FAMILIA APPLE

-Ayy mis…oído…no escucho…nada

Quede aturdido por aquella fuerza del grito y a minutos recuperaba mi sentido del oído hasta que solo escuchaba pasos fuertes o creía que esos eran pasos, cuando volteo a ver para mi sorpresa una manada de ponys me enviste con gran fuerza arrojándome hasta unos cuantos metros de donde estaba cayendo en un gran balde lleno de agua

-Wow eso fue un nuevo record hahahahaha- Decía una pony jovencita que estaba a lado mío

-¿Nuevo record, nuevo RECORD? CASI ME MATAN

-Pero todavía vives eso cuenta

-Eeyup

-Ya calma, dejen ver a la criatura (alejando a ambos)…mmmm con que tu eres el maldito ladronzuelo que se a llevado todas nuestras manzanas (señalando)

-Ehh…¿que?

-No te hagas el inocente se que eres tu- Me apuntaba con su pesuña con mas intensidad y enojo, una pony abuelita que a la vez me miraba con ojos de ira mostrando un infierno por dentro

-No, abuela Smith solo es un amigo que encontré en el bosque Everfreest

-Entonces si es asi, ¿como llegaste hasta aquí?

-Eso mismo me pregunto, solo recuerdo que estaba dormido y tuve un sueño extraño y una voz me dijo despierta y desperté, y me encontré en el bosque negro

-Es raro eso pero quien soy para juzgar a alguien…bueno me presento soy la abuela Smith ellos son applebloom

-Encantada

-El fortachón es Big Mac

-Hola

-Ello son toda la familia Apple y veo que conociste a mi nieta Applejack

-Ok, mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos me llamo diego-Dije dando reverencia para todos

-Al igual yo. Tambien yo. Saludos Diego….

-Ven diego, deberías tener hambre por el camino

-¿Estas bromeando Applejack? Estoy mas que hambriento tanto que podría comer ese árbol de allá (señalando con imperactividad un arbol)

-Hahahahaha ok tranquilo no vayas a los extremo

-Oki

-Mira hay pay de manzana, manzana acaramelada, manzana rostizada, manzana….

Y así la llevamos hasta que las explicaciones terminaron y elegí de todo, comía o mejor dicho devoraba todo a mi paso ya los demás me miraban como un nuevo rey de devorar la comida

…

Después de unos cuantas comidas satisfecho me quede dormido por un tiempo y de momento un golpe de campanadas me despertó indicando que es hora de terminar las labores

-Hola cubito de azúcar como te fue en la comida

-Fue todo un matadero, pero bien

-Ah que bueno, porque tengo que llevarte con mis amigas a la biblioteca

-Ok

Me levante y acompañe a Applejack a la biblioteca

(Pensamiento de Applejack)

-No puedo creer que diego sea una persona gentil amigable y alguien bueno, me pregunto porque tiene ideas así que es lo que le habrá pasado…mmmm tal vez un día de esto se lo preguntare pero ahora no

(Mi perspectiva)

Cada paso que dábamos nos acercábamos ala biblioteca, hasta llegar a aquel lugar

NOCK NOCK

-Adelante!

Se abrió la puerta y entramos applejack y yo, observe a 5 ponys en el cuarto y un dragón pequeño

-Bienvenida Applejack

-Hola Twilight

-Miren chicas Applejack trajo a alguien nuevo-Decía una pony rosada que se movía en todas partes

-Que gran cosa-Dijo en un tono sarcástico una pegaso azul con crin de arcoíris

-Ese vestuario no da buena pinta-Dijo una pony de crin morada y de color blanca

-…Emm….bueno, no se que…decir-Dijo una pegaso de color amarillo pastel de crin rosada

-Hola humano ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hola me llamo Diego

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Twilightn y te mostrare a las demas, ella es pinkie

-HOLA HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA!-decia esto mientras sacaba unas serpentinas y globos de la nada

-Rainbow

-Nah- Sin animo dijo

-Rarity

-Te ayudare con tu vestuario y tu forma de verte si dejas esas ropas sin dignidad-Dijo con mucha autoridad

-(ME DEVERIA SENTIR OFENDIDO O ALAGADO)

-Ella es Fluttershy

-Ehh…m-mucho gusto señor diego-Dijo con un tono suave y tímido

-Apuesto a que conoces a Applejack y por supuesto mi mas leal asistente Spike.

-Saludos Diego

- Y nosotras somos las portadoras de la armonía

-…Wow…simplemente…wow…pero una cosa ¿Cómo sabe lo que soy?!

-Digamos que solo acerte en el blanco

-…Ok…(eso si que es extraño todo esto es extraño)

-Bueno ahora debemos enseñarte todo lo necesario para que te adaptes a este pueblo

-Oki

**BUENO PUES LE DEJAREMOS UN TIEMPO HASTA AQUÍ YA QUE ME QUEDE SIN IDEAS BUENO LES MOSTRARE LA PROXIMA VEZ COMO DIEGO FUE CONOCIENDO NUEVOS AMIGOS…¿TENDRA UNA ADMIRADORA SECRETA, CONOCERA A ALGUIEN ESPECIAL COMO SU MEJOR AMIGO? QUIEN SABE Y ESO QUE SOY EL CREADOR. BUENO BYE**

**ATTE: BRONYMASTE117**


End file.
